The Lost Prince
by kheeme
Summary: Could Sasuke and Sakura be able to find the lost prince that is destined for Princess Hinata? Read and Review
1. prologue

The Lost Prince

author: kheeme

editor: pluff (she said she's the cutest editor i can get..hehe... she's my beloved seatmate)

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

hey, this fiction is dedicated to Sniper who always been there for me. haha. well, it is actually a dream come true to write something with the help of my friends. Thanks to Sniper, i got the whole idea,and thanks to my beloved editor Pluff, without her this story will be dead,. when i say dead, i mean dead in feelings and actions. Thank you guys!!!!! And for you readers... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!

* * *

Prologue:

By the light of two gas lamps, three shadows talked in a small private room, gratified by the exclusivity of the place.

"As your princess and the current ruler of Konoha, I am assigning the two of you to manage the affairs of the incoming Ninja Tournament."

"But Hinata?! I mean your highness… don't you think that maybe we're not yet ready for such responsibility?" expressed a girl of aquamarine eyes, quickly bowing for her rude reaction while a raven-haired guy continued to glare at her for such disrespect.

"Hush! I do not need you. If you do not want to manage the tournament, I can do it alone!"

"But, Sas-kun! It's a very big responsibility for a ninja like me!" Sakura cried out to Sasuke.

Sasuke bowed, serving respect and hinting that he'd take his leave already and as a reply, Hinata gave a tilt to let Sasuke off.

Sakura was left there, stunned and shocked of the events. She definitely thinks that she can't do the task.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"I want you to think of this very seriously, I assigned you and Sasuke because you're the only ones whom I can trust."

"Trust in what, Princess?"

"It has been talked about by the elders that a prince who was lost for almost thirteen years is still alive—and they also assumed that he is one of the ninjas joining this year's tournament."

"And you want us, to take charge of finding him? Your highness it is my pleasure to serve you, but I'm afraid that…"

"Yes, I know Sakura. This job is a big task for you… but I want you and Sasuke to be the ones searching for my future husband, as we are destined to get married."

* * *

wee... guys! this is fun. haha. this fic has so mush hits but!!!!! the REVIEWS its only 3... i hope you guys will give me a review...thanks!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: the ninjas

Chapter 1: The Ninjas

It was the opening day of the tournament. Everyone is gathered in the open arena in Konoha Park. Everyone is excited.

People are in uproar, cheering for their ninja entrants.

The elders and the princess, on the other hand, were sitting on a pedestal, watching secretly on the happenings and possible result of the tournament.

Princess Hinata was quiet, as if trying to watch every ninja, observing & scrutinizing every step they make or simply searching for someone, some prince.

Then again, there's also a possibility that the winner would not be the prince they were looking for, so the elders are carefully talking about it.

"We must find him, as soon as possible before the Princess' 13th birthday or else everything would be spoiled"

"Quiet! I need some silence!" It was Hinata.

She was actually concentrating on someone. A ninja, who has a sunrise orange hair, is standing and leaning on the first post. She called the attention of one of her attendants. In a hushed tone she started…  
"I want you to ask Sasuke or Sakura to get his name…" pointing her index finger at the man she's talking about.

The servant bowed and slowly moved backward without turning his back from the Princess until he was out of sight.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura are too busy planning. They are trying to figure out, the way on how to find the lost prince, until the servant that Hinata sent approached them.

"The Princess wants to know who was that guy with a sunrise orange hair"

"That one?" Sakura asked, pointing.

The server nodded. "Tell her, it's Naruto." Sasuke answered.

The server nodded and left to tell Hinata the information he has acquired.

"So, why do you think Hinata asked Naruto's name?" Sakura asked Sasuke and she was answered with a surly face and a command.

"Go there! And start the tournament. It is your duty to introduce the ninja's"

-00-00-00-

**Aburame Shino**

Country: Fire Country; Hidden Leaf Village

Age: 13

Height: 161.1cm.

Weight: 106.7 lbs

Birthday: January 23rd

Bloodtype: AB

**Akimichi Chouji**

Country: Fire Country; Hidden Leaf Village

Age: 13

Height: 156.3cm

Weight: 152.46 lbs

Birthday: May 1st

Bloodtype: B

**Gaara**

Country: Wind Country; Hidden Sand Village

Age: 13

Height: 148.1cm

Weight: 88.4 lbs

Birthday: January 19th

Bloodtype: AB

**Hyuuga Neji**

Country: Leaf

Age: 13

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 101 lbs

Birthday: July 3rd

Bloodtype: 0

**Yamakana Ino**

Country: Leaf

Age: 12

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 84lbs

Birthday: September 23rd

Bloodtype: B

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Country: Leaf

Age: 12

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 95lbs

Birthday: July 7th

Bloodtype: B

**Uchiha Itachi**

Country: Leaf

Age: 17

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

Birthday: June 9th

Bloodtype: Unknown

**Hatake Kakashi**

Country: Leaf

Age: 26

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 149 lbs

Birthday: September 15th

Bloodtype: O

**Rock Lee**

Country: Leaf

Age: 13

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 103 lbs

Birthday: November 27th

Bloodtype: A

**Nara Shikamaru**

Country: Leaf

Age: 12

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 93 lbs

Birthday: September 22nd

Bloodtype: AB

**Orochimaru**

Country: Sound

Age: 50

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 141 lbs

Birthday: October 27th

Bloodtype: B

**Temari**

Country: Sand

Age: 15

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 98 lbs

Birthday: August 23rd

Bloodtype: O

**Ten-Ten**

Country: Leaf

Age: 13

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 93 lbs

Birthday: March 9th

Bloodtype: B

and

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Country: Leaf

Age: 12 Height: 4'9"

Weight: 088LBS

Birthday: October 10th

Bloodtype: B

"The following are the ninjas of different countries who would be competing in series of events in the Konoha Ninja Tournament. Let's see who comes out to be the best!" Sakura's voice boomed in the PA system.

* * *

heyyah!!! thank you so much! i hope you'll give me a nice shot review! i hope you liked it!!! thanks!! 


	3. Chapter 2: hidden agendas

Chapter 2: Hidden Agendas

"You want me to find a lost— what?"

"The lost prince…"

It was late, three to five people are talking in the dark as if trying to make a very private and confidential conversation.

"The prince is one of the ninjas who joined in this tournament. We want you to find him then kill him."

"Kill him? But, I thought he was destined to be the husband of the Princess?" A guy blurted out.

Hinata was there, partly hateful about intermittent insomnias until she heard the man. _"Who were those people? What's their motive in killing my future husband?"_ She was about to find out. But . . . "Someone's there. Hurry! Remember what we have talked about!? Find him and kill him!" And then, it's silence. They're gone and ready to kill.

Hinata was having an emotional rush. She's restless, bothered and terrified. It's part one in midnight and still, sleep hasn't visited her yet.

"What are they planning? I must know…Konoha is in great danger!" She whispered. She was about to go back to her room when with keen senses she felt a ninja aura in the woods.

"Who's there? Byakugan Technique!"

Hinata saw someone practicing Kage Bushin no Jutsu Technique, maybe preparing for the tournament matches and she just could bet it.

"Naruto?"

Startled, Naruto yelled. "Who's in there? Show up!"

"It's Hinata."

"Hinata?" Naruto walked towards her, unaware he's talking to the Princess of Konoha, given that he never had the chance to see how the princess looks like.

"Hey, Miss Hinata are you one of the Ninja's in the tournament too?" He asked the girl in front of him, who was now blushing.

"Uh—no, I'm just a friend. Yes, a friend of Haruno Sakura" She lied. She has built up a major crush on him ever since the first time she saw him on the opening.

Hinata is only wearing a red robe on and slippers. She matched the color of her robe, as she blushed even more when she realized what she's wearing. Hinata was born shy and introverted and those are the reason why the elders didn't actually want her to rule Konoha, but as time passed she has proven to be a good and reliable princess. Naruto was staring at her that made her top the color of her robe as she blush even more.

"Don't look at me like that", Hinata said in a shaky voice.

Naruto smirked. "You're blushing… I can see it even in the dark."

"Uh-Uhm… Naruto?"

"Yes Miss Hinata?"

"Did you hear any people here talking about the lost prince? Maybe it's about five minutes ago?"

Actually it was only a minute ago but since she saw Naruto everything turned into a slow motion.

"Uh—lost prince huh? I've never heard of such. Why? Are there any other people here aside from us?"

"Actually, before I saw you, yes, there is. But I wasn't able to know these people…"

. . ._"Huh?" _

"Anyway, I think it's late. I must go now." Hinata added.

"Oh! Okay then. See you tomorrow!" Naruto waved as Hinata walked away.

"_See you."_

"Everyone! I need your attention…Here is the schedule for the elimination round . . ." Sakura broadcasted through the PA.

The first batch of the tournament:

First Match: Gaara vs. Itachi

Second Match: Ten-Ten vs. Neji

Third Match: Orochimaru vs. Naruto

Fourth Match: Chouji vs. Shikamaru

"Please be guided accordingly, the first match will start at exactly eight o'clock am. Thank you!"

"Sakura," Hinata spoke as Sakura pressed the off-button of the PA system.

"Hinata, I mean your highness. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the pedestal watching? And why are you wearing that kind of clothes?" Sakura wasn't expecting Hinata, especially at that place, with that look. Hinata was wearing a villager's clothes.

"I wanted to talk to you about something and—" She was interrupted by a pissed off Sasuke.

"Sorry for the interruption your highness. I just got bad news." Sasuke was now talking. He was actually talking that totally stunned Sakura.

"Now, listen you two." Hinata started.

"I came here to ask a favor and to tell you something important. I decided that I want to go and roam around Konoha all by myself and so, I want the both of you to instruct the pople not to approach me as Princess but only as Hinata. Is that clear?"

"Hinata? But why?" Sakura asked as she made sure that the PA is off and that no one is there listening.

"I want to enjoy the tournament like a normal ninja does." She lied

"It will be granted. It's our privilege to do such command." Sasuke bowed while still wearing his grumpy face.

"And I would like to inform you, that there are people who wish to kill my prince, you must find him soon."

Sasuke was shocked; it was actually the news that made him so pissed.

"Where did you got that Hinata?" Sakura was clueless. It was Sasuke whose doing the hunting job for the lost prince while she was assigned by Sasuke to take care of the tournament.

"Last night, I heard a small group of people talking about the lost prince. And I think I have the idea on what to do. Don't worry Hinata I will find the prince. " Sasuke assured her. Bowed and departed.

Sakura and Hinata were left inside the announcement room.

"Sakura, remember that Naruto guy I asked about?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I told him I'm just an ordinary ninja like you. And that you are my friend." Hinata confessed.

"But why?" was Sakura's reply

"I like him and wanted to be his friend."

"So that's the reason why you don't want the ninjas to approach you as princess? Because Naruto might find out?" Sakura guessed and it seems she got it right. Hinata wanted to be accepted as a normal ninja especially by Naruto.

"Okay then, I'll help you" She smiled as she patted Hinata on the right shoulder.

"But first, I shall start the tournament already."

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: the gaara vs itachi match

Chapter 3: The Gaara vs. Itachi Match

"Good morning everyone!!! I, Haruno Sakura will be your emcee of this year's Konoha Ninja Tournament. Let's get rolling!!! For the first match, may I introduce to all of you Gaara of the desert. Gaara is part of a three-man team from the Hidden Village of Sand comprising of himself, Kankuro, and Temari. Even though this is a team Gaara is clearly the leader of the group, anything that seems like a protest is immediately followed by threatening the person with death. Now, here comes Gaara!!!!!"

No one entered the pitch. Not a single sign of the sand man. People are wondering where this red-haired man could be. People start to scream and shout…

"WE WANT GAARA!!! WE WANT GAARA!!! WE WANT GAARA!!!"

On the other side of the field was Itachi. Smiling and watching people wonder where Gaara could be.

"Now, people and ninjas of Konoha… the judges decided to give Gaara a chance of 15 minutes. But, if he would not be here in 15 minutes… then, his adversary would win this match by default. Thank you!" Sakura explained.

-To where Gaara is-

"Come out now! I know you're following me. And I know you're watching me while I'm inside my tent... Now, come out and face me!" Gaara shouted. He was standing very firm in the middle of the forest. He was actually on his way for the tournament when he was so disturbed by this unknown enemy. He looked side-by-side… searching and stretching his eyes' lateral capacity. He was sure that this enemy was seating on the tree… still not attacking.

_You're wasting my time. _He continued his way. But, there is only 30 seconds left for him.

-On the other side of Konoha-

"Hey, Hinata!!! I am not expecting to see you here." It was Naruto. He gave Hinata a wide smile.

"Uh-Uh, Naru----Naruto… Hello" again, Hinata has a red as a tomato face. Well, that's Hinata…

They we're interrupted by a BAD BAD BAD NEWS…

"Hinata! Rock Lee was found dead. He was lying in the middle of the forest. And people are starting to conclude on who could do this to him." Sasuke was breathing very fast. He glanced at Naruto who was shocked about the news.

"Excuse us…" Hinata gave Sasuke a signal to follow her.

Hinata walked through people who were still waiting for the coming of Gaara. People didn't actually notice her, so they didn't have a chance to greet her.

"I'm afraid that he might be your lost prince, Princess…" Sasuke bowed to cover such disrespect. Hinata, who was standing in front of the young man, was silent. She was actually thinking that Rock Lee could NOT or ever be her Prince. She looked back at Sasuke and said…

"I have this feeling that who ever killed Rock Lee might just be dealing with the wrong prince. I know my prince is still there, alive and preparing for his incoming fight. I want you to get the full biography of the remaining ninjas. Thank you."

-At the Tournament-

"Oh, I will win this fight." Itachi laughed seeing people losing their patience in waiting for their bet.

"Okay! Everyone, Sorry to say but the fifteen minutes have passed. And Uchiha Itachi won this match by default. Thank You" It was Sakura. She was actually disappointed by the decision the jury have made.

And then, Gaara was able to reach the field. But, he's late. Itachi had won. Rock Lee was dead and people are murmuring about it… He was being accused as the suspect of Rock Lee's death.

-The Killers-

"A job well-done! Now, the prince will be nowhere to be found. And our assassin is safe. Therefore, we are safe."

-Gaara's POV-

_I lost by default. Rock Lee died. Itachi won. People hate me. Well, things should not end like this. I'll fight. Revenge. And kill the person who planned all these. Uchiha Itachi… we're not yet over. _

_I woke up early to prepare for this match. I prepared my self and practice my abilities to win this fight. And I am not going to allow such decision. The winner should be me, and not him. Not that Uchiha guy. _

-Normal POV-

Everybody was disappointed. And set to wait for the next match… the Ten-Ten vs. Neji match… and it will start after 1 hour interval…

So, everybody started to mingle with each other to make conclusions…

While, Hinata was left there… very quiet. Naruto saw her, and decided to talk to her.

"Bothered?"

"Uh-Uh… yes!" was all Hinata's answered.

"With what, Hinata?" asked Naruto as he rest his head on his arm and looked at her sideways, curious of what's on her mind.

"The attack on Rock Lee. Konoha can't go on like that . . ." Hinata sighed. The worry in her voice got Naruto to crease his brows, bothering him albeit on Hinata's expression.

"What's like that?"

"It must not be this kind. Blood would scatter, and create a big even fatal repercussions on players, people, place, on everyone!" Hinata yelled the latter part, standing up, and her eyes fierce and suddenly gone of Naruto's company. She left running to the east direction, towards the Palace.

* * *

guys... sorry for the late chapter... gah!!! fanfic site must be having some technical error... i had a hard time in aploading this chapter... thank you... i hope i'll get many reviews this time...

for those who love Rock Lee...

sorry bout the killing thing...

REEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW please???


	5. Chapter 4: Hinata's Whim

* * *

Chapter 4: Hinata's Whim

The second match had been finished. And in that Ten-ten vs. Neji match, Neji won the fight. Ten-ten and Neji are known to be good friends and all people of Konoha are aware that their fight is a very challenging fight for them, but Ten-ten even if he didn't won smiled at the last part of the fight and hugged Neji and showed a very peaceful fight which everybody took as a very good example of a good match.

Hinata on the other hand stayed in her room during the whole fight.

It was 4:00 am. And Hinata couldn't go to sleep. She was seating on a comfy chair outside the veranda of her room. She was wearing a very thin linen dress, a pair of black bunny slippers and a bonnet. And she really looks cute on her outfit. She remembered it was the linen dress she wore over night when the elders made her feel unreliable. She cried. And the idea of knowing that someone or some people wanted to kill her future husband really is bothering her.

"Look at the bright side Hinata; it is a good thing to know such news so that you can make a move before they can."

She pauses for a minute. Thinking on how could this group of people do this to her, and who are they? What do they want and why did they kill Rock Lee?

"I really like Rock Lee's attitude and characteristics… and he had been a very close friend of mine…"

And again, she paused for a while.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is so unacceptable! I must do something about it! I must work now!"

And Hinata stood up and pause in a very firm position. She suddenly spotted two people talking a guy with a raven-haired and a guy with a sun-rise orange hair. It was them she thought—Sasuke and Naruto. She ran towards the two…

She suddenly hears Naruto saying…

"I really love Sakura Sasuke make her fall for me…" Naruto beg.

And in that instance Hinata hid herself from the wood not really too far from the two persons talking, she's about 3 meters away from them but she made sure no one would hear her.

Hinata knew the fact that Naruto might like another girl. But, she was shocked when she heard that Naruto loved Sakura. She can't hide the fact that she got hurt but instead she continued listening…

"Are you crazy? You are aware that Sakura loves me! How can I hurt her feelings? I may be being hard on her but, in that manner I can't do that to her…" Sasuke answered. Naruto on the other hand can't speak; He was so desperate about Sakura…

"But, Sasuke… you're my only hope… I'm in need… I… I… can't live without Sakura. SHE'S MY LIFE!!!" Naruto cried…

Suddenly… Hinata found herself crying… She didn't know what to do; she didn't know how to react on these crazy things that are happening to her right now. _OH! Please stop all these… _Hinata whammed. And the two young men heard her.

* * *

., whoooh'!!., after those months of not writing... finally i was able to finish this chapter...

REVIEW GUYS... REVIEW!!!


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey avid readers... I am so so sorry I wasn't able to update this story for almost 2 years now, I've been very busy with my work.  
But don't worry, I'll try my best to finish this story... please keep on supporting me... I know I've been hanging this story but I assure you that I will give you the twist you are waiting for...

Ciao! thank you...

I love you

kheeme a.k.a OXIV

* * *

I AM VERY SORRY.


End file.
